


Of Trust and Comfort

by nanuk_dain



Series: Generation Kill Manips [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Comfort, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Sad, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finds comfort in Ray's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trust and Comfort

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000c15z6)   


*

[Click on the picture for the full size version! Oh, and you'd make my day with a wee comment... ^_^]


End file.
